Curing ovens are often used to harden or cure epoxy that is used to connect a ferrule to an optical fiber during the termination process of manufacturing optical fiber cable assemblies. Common curing ovens are effective at accomplishing this task but can be limited in their versatility. Moreover, common curing ovens require frequent human involvement in order to ensure a successful cure. As a result, it can be difficult to manage multiple curing operations across various machines. Moreover, many curing ovens are only compatible for curing optical fibers in one orientation. This further limits the applications for said curing ovens.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an optical fiber curing oven which is capable of operating without excessive user involvement and may be used in a wide range of curing applications. The present invention is a curing oven which uses a user interaction system to provide a means of quickly and easily selecting options for an impending curing operation. The present invention also includes a plurality of network connection ports and a plurality of data transfer ports to allow different curing settings to be uploaded to the present invention and providing the ability to connect one or more optical fiber curing ovens to a central computer where all of the optical fiber curing ovens may be monitored simultaneously. Further, the present invention is compatible with horizontal and vertical curing arrangements, and may adjusted to meet the needs of individual users or manufacturers.